Return of the Mummy
Return of the Mummy is episode 6 of Series 4. Synopsis The Head of M.I.9 and Stark summon the team to their office. Something big has happened. Jade Dixon-Halliday has sent an urgent plea for help. Her cover has been blown within SKUL and she needs to be broken out. Oscar is incredulous! She's not on their side! She works for SKUL and is trying to trick them, surely "Operation Flopsy" should have confirmed that?! But unfortunately for Oscar, the evidence suggests she's telling the truth. There's been a mole within SKUL who has been leaking information to M.I.9. Oscar's Mum is that mole and Oscar won't accept the mission. Rose, Carrie and Frank decline as well, and they stand by Oscar's decision. The resurfacing of his Mum has disturbed Oscar. He wants nothing to do with her, although he is the only one who knows how dangerous she is. After much deliberation he decides that if he doesn't accept the mission, someone else from M.I.9 will be sent and this concerns him. So, he decides to go along with it, even though he still doesn't trust his Mum. Later, he is the only one convinced that his Mum is a traitor, he writes a letter of resignation, regretfully. He leaves his communicator with it. Meanwhile, the rest of the team, the Head and Stark are on a mission with Oscar's Mum, believing her to be on their side. She brings them to a SKUL base and helps them sneak in. At M.I.9, Oscar hears a bomb go off in one of the rooms and rushes to it. Oscar's Mum comes in with 2 SKUL members, therefore betraying M.I.9. Frank notices and wants to tell the Head she's gone but Stark refuses. Oscar's Mum and The GrandMaster planned to discover the identity of the real mole. She hears Oscar going out to tell the others and finds that there were many boobytraps and The GrandMaster cannot be heard on the other side of the communicator. The one of the SKUL employees are found unconscious and tries to find Oscar. Oscar is following the other SKUL employee who is carrying a disenabliser, Oscar tampers with the communicator his Mum is using and speaks with her. The team are suspicious but Stark still doesn't believe them, nevertheless, they set of to help Oscar, who is fighting with his Mum and wins. But then she tricks him, the team arrive and help him, while Stark and M.I.9 employees are with him, along with Frank, they think they are still at a SKUL base, when they are not. Stark lands in a pile of manure, thinking it was a hologram. The team break the machine which nearly sniffed out the mole. Oscar's Mum escapes in an emergency exit and disappears. The Head praises the team. Oscar's Mum and The GrandMaster are seen having tea and discussing plans, the tea lady is suspected to be the mole. It finishes with the team meeting Avril and Davina after a football match, Carrie feels guilty because she did not take part, but they won 7-0 because a player on the other team criticized Davina's hair, saying it was dyed, she plays 'like a demon' as Avril describes. And, of course, Oscar does not resign. Trivia *Frank London retrieves the locket Oscar dropped into the river in "Operation Flopsy". *The title is a reference to "mother" and "mummy". Gallery Videos Category:Series 4